Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Shadow's Of The Past
by Cschollen1
Summary: A retelling of red rescue team but with a many, many twist's. Rated T for violence hinted themes and swearing.


Hello everyone my name is Cschollen1 and this is my first real fanfiction. I guess technically my second but that one was absolutely horrible while this one will be just bad. Honestly though I know it is not very good and I am fine with that. However that is why I am doing this because I hope to improve my writing and writing style over the course of this and become a good story teller. Another thing that must be known about this authors note is the shoutout to the guys on reddit who both helped me edit this and pushed me to publish this fanfic.I love you guys.

SO without further ado I present you the fic.

Disclaimer-: Who the hell would expect me to own pokemon.

* * *

Prologue

_Bang!_

I woke wake up shocked and looked around my room. It was It's still the same as always. Lots of Pokémon figurines were scattered about , and the wallpaper was lined with hundreds of different kinds of Pokémon My 3DS sat on my side table with my trusty copy of Pokémon Y sitting on the table. I picked it up and started to play as I do whenever I would get nervous or scared.

_Bang!_

What was that? My heart suddenly began to race. I am starting to get really scared now as I have no clue what that was. I got up from my bed holding a Poké Ball in my hands. Hah... like that would actually do anything; something I knew it was just a toy, but it makes me feel safer. I stepped outside my bedroom door and looked around for a bit, cherishing my house.

You see, we weren't the richest family around and we sure did owe a lot of money. However, this house was the one thing we had. It was Inherited from my grandmother. It was Two story's tall with a basement,. and it was Covered in beige red walls and a blue ceiling. In the middle of the house was the living room where two couches rested facing our Television set. It wasn't a flat screen or anything but it still worked for us. However on the second floor was upstairs is where the bedrooms were,are And that was where I was.

_Bang!_

I could can see some shapes moving around down there in the dark. It was Lifting things up and taking them away. Now, I'm 15 years I know what's going on, yet that somehow doesn't make it any less scary. I could can make out something. It looked like a mask., there wearing masks and somehow that makes it even scarier.

_Bang!_

"Why is this happening to me, to us?" I whispered as I slowly made make my way down the hall to mother's room. It's what I always do when I get so terrified I can't sleep. I tried as hard as I could an not to make the slightest sound as I crept and creep my way there. Eventually, I finally got to the door of the one person in the world that I truly trust.

You see, my mom has always been there for me. My dad left her when I was born saying he didn't want anything to do with a kid, s. So my mom ended up having to take took care of me singlehandedly. Whenever I felt sad or lonely my mom would take care of me and lift my spirit's up. Being a teenager and liking Pokémon does not get you many friends but I didn't care. I had my mom and that was all I needed.

_Bang!_

I began hearing the sound of hushed voices once I made it to the door.I go to open the door when I hear whisper's on the other side.

"-Please take whatever you want, do whatever you want, just don't hurt me or my son. We're all each other have,". Said a panicking voice that sounded like my mom.

"Oh don't worry. I have many plans for you and your son," Replied a very gruff voice on the other side of the door.

"W-what plan's? What are you going to do with us?"

"Well you...," The gruff voice chuckled. "You look like you might be fun to play around with. " The gruff voice chuckled. "As for your son, we will be taking him with us as… assurance that you won't call the cops,." He said. making air quotes around the word insurance.

"No… please, anything but that. My son is the only thing I have, please, I need him,." My mother replied hoarsely, you could tell that she was crying. I could hear her crying.

That was the last straw. I couldn't stand hearing my mom like that.

_Bang!_

I knew it was a stupid idea, but So I slammed open the door anyway and throw my Poké Ball at the man's face, startling him. Well, I Guess it did do something after all. I then ran full-force at the man. He was about 6 feet and fairly built. He looked too strong for some 15 year old nerd to take on, yet the adrenaline kept me going.g as I somehow managed to tackled him onto my mom's bed. I had the upper hand and started began to start wailing on his face.

Of course it wouldn't last, though. Once the man figured out what was going on, he grabbed at my arm. "What the, you little shit. The deal is off! I am going to kill this little bastard." The man said as he picked me up off him and threw me at the wall. I fell to my knees, my head hurting. The man started Walking over to me, and he picked me up and slammed me back into the wall repeatedly, then into the ground.

_Bang!_

"You like messing with me, you little shit, huh? Well mess with this then!." He said angrily as he pulled out a handgun and pointed it at my mom.

"I'll give you ten seconds to say your goodbyes. Ten…nine….eight…"

"Spike," My mom said staring at me, her voice shaken. "Thanks so much for being such a good child, I love y-" She was cut off by as a loud _Bang _The next thing I knew, happened and her brains splattered all over the walls.

"Hehe…It's your turn now, Spike," The man said in a very mocking tone as he turned and walked up to me. I just sat there, stunned. My eyes couldn't leave where my mother once was. and unable to move staring at my mother's now dead corpse.

His glaring eyes caught me out of my me I saw his grin turning into a laughing the eyes and started to laugh before leaning in close to whisper something in my ear.

"Hehe hehe…_Bang__**.**_"

Then the whole world went white.

I present to you Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Shadows Of The Past.


End file.
